We're Far From Comfortable This Time
by Yuuaku Hikari
Summary: Say "never"; we're far from comfortable this time. Terra x Ven LEMONS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.


**Author's Note:**

Hey, all! This is Yuu-chan comin' at you with a very hot and steamy little TerraVen one-shot! I wrote this as a Christmas present to my beloved, CupOPebbles. I hope she enjoys this as much as all of you do. You should check out her stories! DO IT NOW. She's got some deep stuff going down. ;p

This is also special as it is my first smutty story, let alone my first legit yaoi. I especially hope I do not disappoint anybody… XD;

The entire time I was writing this, I was listening to Evans Blue, "Roxanne" (both The Police and the Moulin Rouge versions) and Panic! At the Disco, on top of reading one of the most wonderful AkuRoku fanfictions, Show Me The Money by kurosora1984. If you have not read it yet, please do yourself a huge favor and look it up. You will not be disappointed, I promise. :]

For my Roxas, merry Christmas.

- Love, Axel~

* * *

Having a birthday in December isn't too bad. You could spend the entire year another year older than everybody else. You had a break from school to get ready for the next semester. The weather was cold, which meant three things: hot chocolate, hot blankets to wrap yourself in all day, and the most important, hot chicks looking for someone to snuggle with. That last bit was definitely not bad. Not bad at all.

It's when your birthday is the day before Christmas that things get…not so great.

People tend to forget about the reason why I get all excited this time of year. I mean, yeah, I'm all for the holidays and whatnot. But when everybody wishes me a "Merry Christmas" instead of a "Happy Birthday", I get, well, pissed. It's perfectly logical to think the birth of Jesus Christ (who, by the way, wasn't even fucking _born_ in December) is more important than the birth of Terra Everhart. Whatever. They can all go fuck themselves. I could care less.

As long as at least one person celebrates with me solely for _my_ existence, I should be alright.

"Oi, you lazy ass! You gonna let me in or what!"

Ahh, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

I get up onto my feet and make my way to the door from my couch. I live alone in an apartment that's close to where I go to college. It's an okay place; the rent's reasonable and the living conditions are pretty decent. Plus, it's only a ten minute walk away from school. I admit it does get a little…lonely. I don't have a roommate. The only guy I would ever want to be my roommate isn't out of high school yet…damn.

"And a Merry fuckin' Christmas to you, too," I smirk, opening the door to my humble abode. I have to look down at the blonde shorty standing in front of me, pouting and cheeks a bright, rosy red from being out in the snow.

"Shut up. It's against my religious beliefs," he snaps back. He shoves his way in without my consent, stripping himself of his black and white beanie with a checkered rim, black sweatshirt with a little "HELLO, MY NAME IS:" nametag sticker printed on the left breast (to be more specific, it says "HELLO, MY NAME IS: Inigo Montoya. You have killed my father. Prepare to die."), and his favorite pair of checkered Vans that glow in the dark (where the hell does this kid _get_ all this stuff?) before carelessly tossing his blue sleep-over duffel bag off to the side.

"Last I checked, you don't _have_ any religious beliefs," I chortle, shutting the door behind him.

"Ex_act_ly," he spins on his heel and points at me with his index finger, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney style. "So. Stock up on any grub?"

"Knowing you were going to stay with me for the night, did I have any other choice? How do you stay you tiny? You eat like a pig."

"Hey. Pigs are actually very picky eaters. And besides, I'm a growing boy. I require sustenance," he pats his stomach as though he were some fat dude with a beer gut.

"That's good, because the only things I have are vegetables and tofu products," I place a hand on my hip. I have to stifle a laugh at his reaction of wide eyes, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth agape. It's his "the fuck are you talkin' about?" look.

"What? You're a growing boy, aren't you? Big kids like you gotta eat healthy~" I pinch his left cheek and pucker my lips like a fish. He slaps my hand away.

"Bitch."

"Love ya, too. There're some chips in the usual spot," I tossle his hair, earning me a blushing face complimented by a death glare before the kid turns and heads toward my kitchen.

This is Ventus Lemaire. Ven, for short. He's my best friend.

"You got any ice cream?" he calls from the other room.

"In the freezer."

We've known each other for as long as I can remember. Okay, no. I lied. Our friendship isn't one of those cliché little things you read on certain sites consisting entirely of stories that little fangirls (and the occasional fanboy, ew) make of their favorite gay couple in a fictional series.

Yeah.

No.

We met somewhere between elementary and middle school. I was in eighth grade and he was in fifth. My school had this program where the "big kids" would go to a nearby school on a field trip of some sorts and help tutor the "little kids" that were maybe just a _bit_ ahead of the rest of the class. We were all assigned "students" to tutor and we had to meet with them at least twice a week. It wasn't really anything we voluntarily signed up for; rather, our parents and grades determined whether or not we were chosen to give up an extra hour or two of our very busy day consisting of video games and horror-movie-watching just to teach some snot-nosed brat some "big kid math". I hate being smart.

Believe it or not, I was actually not assigned to Ven. Rather, my victim was some kid named Riku. He had a friend named Sora who, to be brutally honest, I'm surprised even made it to the fifth grade, let alone some advanced placement program. He was tutored by Aqua, the girl that I've had my eyes on for – cliché time – as long I can remember. I thought she was perfect: bright blue eyes, a charming smile, the way she could act like my mom and still have fun (weird as that sounds, it totally works), soft hair I wanted to run my fingers through, and I'm not gonna lie, she was pretty well-developed for an eighth grader. I've known her since preschool; we met when it was snack time. I got a time-out for arguing over whose animal crackers were whose. The sexy bitch stole _my_ tiger and _I_ got in trouble for it.

I really wanted that tiger cookie. It was the only chocolate flavored tiger left.

Some dick named Braig got Ven. Whenever we had our little study sessions and I wasn't focused on teaching Riku or staring at Aqua like the creeper I'm not, I would watch Braig interact with Ven; or, I would watch Ven's reactions to Braig's down puts. Ven was usually pretty quiet and hardly said a word except for "okay" or "yeah" or "right". Honestly, he didn't seem too interested in what Braig had to say. Nonetheless, the guy would mock the little kid whenever he got an answer wrong, or even when he didn't get an answer wrong and it just took him a little longer to answer. Things like, "stupid" and "dumbass". I really didn't think he got the concept that this is three years ahead of where they are…or that you're not really supposed to be saying those kinds of things to a small child.

One day things just got too far and Ven responded in a way that I didn't think a frail kid like him would do. He just suddenly slammed his palms down onto the table, stood up, moved over to Braig and simply kicked him where it hurts…yeah. There. And when he did it, his face was pretty blank. Normally people would show emotion when they're about to risk taking away a man's chance of having kids.

"I'm not stupid. So shut the hell up, you dick."

I blinked. Whoa. Such an innocent-looking kid having a potty mouth? Wasn't expecting that.

Aqua got up from her table with Sora and went over to Ven. She told him that what he did was wrong and, being the perfect student she was, she would have to tell his teacher as well as his parents. When she said that, though, the kid's heart broke. His eyes got all glassy and he looked like he wanted to cry. Oh, wait – he did cry. I remember now. That's when I stepped in.

I probably made the biggest mistake. Ever.

Out of nowhere, I got up from my table and made my way to the scene. I approached the tiny, sniffling thing and raised my hand. It landed atop his head, and I tossled his hair.

"Good job. That jerk had it comin'," I grinned, giving him a thumbs-up with my free hand. The crying suddenly stopped, and I remember Aqua making an appalled sound.

"Terra! Don't encourage him!"

"What? You're saying that whenever a kid acts in self-defense that we should punish him? I don't think you've noticed, but this guy's been picking on little Ven here for a while now, and you're actually threatening to get him into trouble for it? You're almost as bad, Aqua," I stated bluntly.

"And since you noticed without doing anything, you're also almost as bad, Terra," she replied with daggers in her words. Ouch. She had a point there.

"Maybe. But I'm trying to make him feel better. Can't you see he's crying? You've really scared him."

The mistake wasn't standing up to Aqua, Wonder Woman of my dreams. It was stepping in and saving Ven's ass from Aqua's "wrath". I mean, I did what I had to do as a responsible citizen and look out for those in need. I'm happy I was able to convince Aqua to not tell, Braig got some sense knocked back into him, and since Ven was their friend, Sora and Riku didn't tell, either. It made me feel good that I contributed to society, so to speak.

But after that incident, the kid _wouldn't leave me alone_.

Every study session, he would join me and Riku and completely ignore Braig – not that he minded, it just gave him time to goof off. He would stare at me intently as though he were plotting my very demise. He would follow me home to a certain point (apparently he lived in the same general neighborhood).He would ask my mom – God knows how he got her contact information – if he could have some extra lessons done outside of the required sessions.

They were almost always at my house. The one time it was at his, though, I caught a small glimpse of his world. Alcoholic father? Check. Parents fighting constantly? Check. No siblings? Check-a-roo. Faithful canine companion? Surprisingly, blank.

He was all alone.

I made sure that he came over frequently. I guess I took pity on him and wanted to help make his life easier, at least a little.

Once I graduated into high school, the tutoring sessions stopped and whenever he came over, it was to escape. Whether it was to maintain his sanity or to rant or to just need to be somewhere quiet so he can think, I was always available to him. He kinda ended up crashing at my house a few times. He probably didn't get a lot of sleep in that house.

Thanks to my awesome tutoring, Ven was able to skip ahead and go straight on to eighth grade. Needless to say, by the time I was a sophomore in high school I already had a certain little freshman stalking me everywhere I went. I let him cling to me, knowing the kind of life he was living. But sometimes, I just wanted to get away from him. It almost got to the point where I would have to tell him to back the fuck off when he requested to have a locker right next to mine.

That way, he and I would see each other between every. Single. Class.

Take your index finger and thumb, hold up a dime, and press the two together with the dime separating them before carefully sliding the coin out, and leave your finger and thumb there. Got a good mental picture? Good. Because that's how close I was to losing it.

Then the holidays came around.

That year was the first Christmas Ven spent with me and my mum. His pop was in the slammer for a DUI and his mum was on a business trip trying to earn enough to keep them going. I guess it was kind of inevitable where he would be without his parents. I tried to ignore him and his relentless clinging, and by pushing him away he only tried harder to get closer. I was just about to snap because the kid went into my room and was wearing my shirt when Ven suddenly took something he remembered out of his stay-over bag. It was a wrapped box with rainbow wrapping paper…what the hell. It was topped with a flamboyant, hot pink bow. Did he honestly have that kind of stuff in his house? He pushed it into my chest with a sort of gentleness, not once looking away from his (rather awkward) staring. It was December 24th, so I was confused as to why he decided to give it to me a day early.

Then I read the little recipient tag taped onto the paper.

It said, "Happy Birthday, Terra!"

Not, "Merry Christmas!"

I think I cried a little.

Ever since, we've had a different sort of understanding with one another. I finally had somebody I could call a – dare I say it – friend. He had somebody who he could be completely open with and not feel ashamed. I learned a bit more about him come my junior year in high school.

For one, that rainbow wrapping paper was not exactly his first choice. It was his mum's favorite, and they were out of everything else, so it ended up being what it was. The hot pink bow was his favorite color, which made me laugh when I heard about that. He flushed about as flamboyant and hot as the bow.

He is definitely a gamer, which is awesome because I love to play games myself. We often find ourselves competing whenever either of us got a new game. I've also found that our favorite genre of game happened to be first person shooter – more specifically, zombie-slaying first person shooter. Ahh, the wonderful gore of the gaming world.

To say he likes foods that aren't good for him is an understatement. We always end up ordering pizza or going out to the local fried chicken joint to grab a bite to eat. I typically order what any normal, _sane_ human could stomach. Now take that amount and multiply it by about twenty. That's how much Ven always eats. And yet, he always has room for some Dairy Queen afterwards.

Lucky bastard.

He swings both ways. I found this little quirk about him out when I caught him holding hands with his long-time friend Sora, all smiles and laughter. I could've sworn he had a girlfriend before that. Or was it after? Either way, he's had a little taste of both sexes. Not that I really mind, anyway. The kid is sweet and pretty cool – plus, he remembered my birthday, though I was suspicious about the rainbow wrapping paper at that point. And he remembered at Christmas, of all times. Well, it could've been because he doesn't celebrate it, so it wasn't on his mind. It was justified.

He doesn't believe in God.

When I asked him about it the second Christmas we spent together, he simply stated that he used to believe that there was some supreme being watching over him and shit like that, whatever the church claimed, when he was little. But with his crappy life, he just didn't see how something divine like a god could possibly "have a hand of protection over him". So he kinda just…gave up.

Not that I mind or anything.

"Think you have enough there?" I raise an eyebrow upon seeing Sir Eatsalot enter my living room, carrying the biggest bowl I have filled with sea-salt ice cream.

"Who, me? Never. But, this'll do," he replied before stuffing his cheeks with a large spoonful of the stuff and plopping onto my couch, crossing his legs together. I learned long ago to keep a couple of fresh containers of sea-salt ice cream in stock whenever he came over.

"Alright, so what map are we doing? Nacht der Untoten? Verrückt? How 'bout we give Der Riese another go? We'll make it to Round Fifty this time, I'm sure," I rummage through my entertainment shelf, setting up my Xbox 360 for our ceremonial "Stay Up All Night Slaying Nazi Zombies" rampage we have quite often whenever Ven stays the night. He hums in thought.

"Ehh…How 'bout we shake things up a bit and play L4D?"

"No way. You know we haven't met our goal yet. Besides, it's my birthday."

"_So?_ I brought L4D and L4D2 _just _for the occasion. Sooner or later you are _going _to get sick of seeing Crawlers all over the damn place."

"I could blast those bastards' heads in all night long, and guess what! We're going to do just that."

"Oh, _really_."

I do not like the sudden feeling of doom lingering in the room. I look over my shoulder at the blonde sitting on my couch. Half-eaten ice cream had already been placed on my coffee table in front of the couch. The look he has on his face is…smug. Evil.

He only makes that face for _one_ thing.

"Ven, don't you _dare_."

"Oh. I think I will."

"Ven…"

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_," his voice raises a pitch to reach his best female imitation.

"Ven!" I leap up onto my feet. He follows suit only a split second later.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Ven!" I start making my way to him. He maneuvers around the couch to avoid me.

"_I wanna kiss you but if I do then I might miss you, babe!_" He playfully sticks his tongue out at me whenever a pause in his personal mental music player allows it. I pout, furrowing my eyebrows. He keeps a healthy distance between us.

"_It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid. Guess he wants to play, wants to play a love game – a love game._"

"Ven, for the love of the God you don't believe in, _shut up_!"

"_Hold me and love me,_" he makes some overly dramatic gay gestures, hugging himself and swaying his body in a mocking tone as he backs away into the kitchen. "_Just wanna touch you for a minute~!_"

"_VEN!_"

"_Maybe three seconds is enou–_"

"Okay! Okay! You win!" I throw my hands up into the air in defeat. "Just shut up with that God awful song!"

"Ahahahaha. You know I make it sound good, though," he winks, shooting me a "Hey, Sexy" look.

"_Anything _other than that woman's voice would make that song sound good," I scoff, sitting on my couch and picking up one of the white wireless controllers as the game system starts up. He can't help but laugh retardedly– oh, wait. "Retarded" isn't politically correct. How about, "he can't help but laugh like the dumb fool he is." He puts L4D into the system before joining my side on the couch and grabbing his own controller. The oh-so-familiar VALVe logo of some fat, bald dude with a valve on the back of his skull appears on the screen along with the company's signature sound effect.

Let the games begin.

* * *

"Hey, Terra. You ever heard of this guy named Freud?"

_"Grabbin' pills!"_

"Shut the hell up, Louis! Sigmund Freud? Yeah, I've heard of him. Why?" I lean to the side a little, shifting to get comfortable again. I've been in that exact position for the past two hours.

"My psychology class started a lesson on hi– Oh, _shit!_" he curses under his breath when the Tank's Theme comes blaring through the chaos ensuing upon my TV.

Here's our current situation: we're stuck in an abandoned church in the middle of the woods, in the dead of night (haha, dead), with low ammo and one of the god damned CPUs just died. Damn you, Survivor Locked in the Bell Tower. Damn you to Hell. And wouldn't you know it, the little fucker is _infected_. Good job screwing us over, VALVe.

"Okay, and?" I reply managing to kill the Infected Survivor with the last tiny bit of ammo my shotgun could carry.

"The guy theorized on some deep stuff, like how our dreams are really messages our subconscious is sending us and how sex is what drives life." The scene has finally quieted down and we make it into the safe room.

"Sex is what drives life?" I raise an eyebrow and look at the blonde next to me, demanding further explanation.

"Yeah, psychosexual something or other. Basically how the seemingly innocent habits we do as babies and small children affect how we sexually perform later on in life. Or, how we respond to our parents."

"Really. That sounds a bit too 'layman's termy' for someone who basically founded the concept of over thinking subtle actions and thoughts and calling it 'psychology'."

"Well, keep in mind I'm kinda paraphrasing. I don't remember everything and I'm on break, so you won't get the most reliable information out of me," he picks up a health pack that lay discarded on a worn table.

"So, habits like what?"

"Like, sucking your thumb, for instance. That can be considered a sexual instinct."

"How?"

_"Grabbin' pills!"_

Damn you, Louis.

"Use your imagination."

I ponder for a moment. It hits me. Ahh, shit.

I used to suck my thumb. A lot.

* * *

"Damn, that's a fine piece of ass right there," Ven grins mischievously. It's 11:57 – no, wait. 11:58 now – at night. Fingers sore from five hours of good ol' zombie slaying, we had decided to watch a movie. Iron Man. That guy's the shit.

"Well, aren't _you_ blunt about it," I frown. He has a fine piece of ass right _here_. Damn, my ego's just been shot.

"I can't help it, he's so sexy! I would have his babies if he just asked!" he squirms excitedly in his seat, beaming and squealing like a little girl. I open my mouth to explain the reasons why he could not possibly have the man's babies, but I quickly find it too obvious to even bother stating, and so I shake it off.

"I don't understand you women and your actors…" I mutter under my breath. The next thing I know, my face is being attacked by something soft and fluffy.

"Hey! I am _not_ a woman!" Ven pouts, clutching the couch pillow that collided with my face only a second ago. I grin.

"Could've fooled me." He growls and hits me again. I laugh whole-heartedly. It earns me a pounce from the short and abusive blonde. His body crashes into mine, forcing me onto my back. I blink, staring up at that angry, blushing face of his. He's straddling my waist, hands on either side of my head in an attempt to pin me down onto my own couch.

"Take it back," he mumbles under his pout. It's…kind of cute, actually. "Maybe if you stopped acting like a girl, I would stop calling you one. Now git off," I shift to sit up, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the kind of contact our pelvises are making. His hands move to my shoulders and push me back down.

"No! Take it back!" he demands. That blush on his cheeks is getting deeper.

"And if I don't?"

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is–_"

"GOD DAMN IT, VEN. I TAKE IT BACK."

I regret ever telling him how much I detest that song.

"Good," he grins in triumph, crawling back off of me. I kind of miss having that weight on me. I blame my old girlfriends.

"At least _one_ of us is mature enough to act like a man," I scoff, pushing myself up.

"_I'm_ a man."

"No, Ven, you're not. You're a boy."

"No…I'm a _man_," his grin beams wider. I blink and stare blankly for a moment, trying to register what he's saying.

It clicks.

"Oh my G– what the hell, Ven!"

No way. My little Ven isn't a virgin anymore? What the _fuck_!

"When did this happen?" I don't mean for my voice to project. I'm just…shocked. That's all.

"Last week, actually. You remember my girlfriend, Kairi?"

You mean the one you've only dated for about twelve days?

"Yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"Well, we just happened to be home alone and we were sitting on the couch just watching TV. She was in my lap, kinda cuddling into me, and I was playing with her hair– "

"Get on with it."

"Anyway, she suddenly starts grinding and stuff into me and says things like 'I'm ready' and 'I want you inside me' while I'm just sitting there thinking 'what the fuck' but I can't think because of my damn male hormones. Then it just kinda…happened before I realized it," he explains, using a high, girly voice when quoting Kairi (which, to be honest, makes me laugh inside).

"So…how was it?"

"Ehh. It was…interesting. I could tell she wasn't a virgin; she didn't exactly bleed."

"Bummer."

"Nawh, it was cool. For one, I didn't have to worry about being blackmailed later on for popping her cherry. For two, I guess I can say I got a little experience under my belt," he grins sheepishly, shrugging a little.

"I guess…so, how are you two doing?"

"We're not."

…wait, what?

"We broke up after that." That must be a record. Date for less than two weeks, fuck, then break up. Damn.

"So when was _your_ first time?" he raises an eyebrow as he goes to grab his third bowl of sea-salt ice cream. I have to think about a minute.

"It was after my senior prom. Aurora was my date."

"Aurora Rose? Isn't she still in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

To clarify, Aurora Rose and I broke up after prom. She got into a car accident last year and has been in a coma since then. Her boyfriend, Phillip, won't leave her side. He's a nice guy and loves her so much. I actually feel kind of guilty for being the one to take away her innocence.

If she ever wakes up, she's one lucky girl.

"Oh, hey. You have ice cream running down your chin," I blink. I've never had the stuff myself; Ven won't let me try any of his. I see this as a chance to finally be able to get some.

"Terra, what are you– "

I grab his wrists before he can protest and pin him down against the couch. He squeaks, beginning to tremble a bit in my grasp as my tongue runs across his chin to collect the dessert. I sit up and release him, grinning smugly. Take that, you ice cream hording bastard. He doesn't get up.

"…T-Terra…?" his voice manages to stutter. I look down at him to signal my acknowledgement.

"…c…could you…do that again?"

I freeze.

"…do…do what…a-again?" I gulp, having an idea on what he's getting at. He props himself onto his elbows, bright cerulean eyes staring into my own navy blue and complimented by a dark shade of red gracing his face.

"U-Uh, uhm…t-thi…" he struggles to find words. After failing, he shakes his head with a hushed "n-never mind." He pushes his body upright and looks away from me, his blush refusing to die away. He looks troubled…but I don't want to push it.

I think by this time, we've completely given up on watching the movie. I stand up to stretch out my back before I turn to head towards the kitchen to get my own secret stash of _my_ favorite flavor, Rockin' Crunch.

"Hey, Terra!"

"Hmm?" I look over my shoulder in the direction of the couch, pausing in my step. He has ice cream smeared all over his mouth. What…the hell…

"I have ice cream all over my face! Going to do anything about it?" he asks with a hint of desperation in his voice. I'm taken back a little.

"What? N-No, Ven. There are some napkins, if you want any…" I have to look away. I can't let him get to me. I know what he wants…and this time I won't give it to him.

"Terra...please?" He's weak. I won't let him. I won't.

"Ven, _no_. You know as well as I do that I'm not like that."

Am I?

"Te–"

"I said 'no', and that's final," I take a few steps closer to the kitchen. There's some shuffling in the other room. I turn around to check out what's going on when I see Ven standing there by his bag, holding a wrapped box meant to be my birthday present.

"What are you– "

"I won't give it to you if you don't!" he acts in a sort of childish defiance, pouting. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Ven…"

"_Hold me and love me!__" _he starts singing at the top of his lungs, eyes shutting tightly.

"Ven, I swear to God…"

"_Just wanna touch you for a minute!_"

That's it.

"_Maybe three seconds is enough fo–__ "_

Without giving him any warning, I tackle him and grab his wrists. A thud resonates in the apartment as the wrapped box hits the floor. He manages to squeak as his back collides with the wall, but that's all he's able to let out. My mouth engulfs his.

But only briefly.

I move on to clean up the rest of the mess on his face. I can taste his skin mixed in with the ice cream. Salty, yet sweet…huh. I glance up to see that his eyes are wide, glassy, and bright…tinted with some emotion I can't quite read. He shakes a little in my grasp, same as before.

I pull away, releasing the wrists I hadn't realized I pinned against the wall. I can't make eye contact with him, no matter how much he tries.

"Sorry, Ven."

That's all I can really say at this point. I move to back away, but small, firm hands grab my own. To my surprise, I'm pulled down into the smaller body and his lips push against mine. His eyes shut tightly and he backs himself into the wall, dragging me along with him. I can only watch with widened eyes, trying to comprehend exactly what's going on.

I can't think; his lips begin to caress mine, alternating from gentle, sweet, shy, to rough, demanding, needy. It's amazing how well his tiny mouth manages to fit with mine. I think a make a low grunting noise, but I'm not too sure. I'm just trying to break away.

I can't admit that maybe I might, kinda, sorta, like it.

"V-…Ve–"

I manage to pull back enough to speak, though it's extremely brief. He tilts his head and leans in, locking our lips together in a deep, almost perfect fit. My eyelids shut out of reflex. I feel his arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer toward him before those small, firm hands grab hold of my jaw. He makes some sound that vibrates through his throat. I have to press my hands against the wall for support.

His chest and hips press to mine, practically _grinding_ against me. I allow a groan to vibrate through my own throat, my body beginning to shake a little from…from what? Desire? Fear? I don't understand my own body's wants. Damn.

My face pulls back a little and I open my mouth to breathe. I inhale and exhale heavily against his face. I feel dizzy, light-headed. I need to think.

But the bastard won't even give me time to think.

The instant I break away to catch my breath, I feel a pair of petal soft, warm, wet lips ghost over my own, releasing hot air at the pace as I do. Only a second or two later, an unfamiliar yet sweet and salty taste passes my lips and fills my mouth. Memories of my past experiences with my ex-girlfriends remind me that this is what someone else's tongue feels and tastes like – what Ven tastes like.

Huh. It's different from everyone else.

I snap out of it and manage to break free from his grasp, leaving us both breathless and with the taste of the other on our lips. I turn away from him and take a few steps away from him, my hands resting on the back of the couch to support me. Now I _really_ need to think.

What the hell just happened? One minute I'm getting myself some ice cream, the next my best friend in the entire world has me pinning him against the wall and forcing me to make out with him. And…I enjoyed it.

…what the _fuck_ is wrong with me!

"Terra…"

Arms wrap around my torso from behind. I stiffen, holding my ground as a small body presses against my back. Fingers clench onto the front of my shirt. I can feel his face bury into my shoulder blade.

"Please…I need you…I really need you…" he whispers shakily. A spot on the back of my shirt becomes a bit damp. Is he…crying?

I twist my body to look down at the blonde clinging onto me. He's trembling, looking down at the wood floor. Guilt sweeps over me.

"Ven…" I turn around and kneel down so I could look up at him, my hands carefully holding his face. His tears stream down his cheeks and a few pass over onto my fingers. I turn his face to look at mine.

"I need you, Terra…" he whimpers, staring into my eyes with ones that show how broken inside he is. It breaks my heart.

"I've already lost my dad, Mom's ignoring me for her boyfriend, and Sora and Riku don't even talk to me anymore…" he pauses to inhale a staggered breath. "…and, I dumped my girlfriend for you…"

"Ven…" my thumbs wipe away one or two tears.

"And…and when you…" his right hand rises to touch his fingertips to his chin. "…I thought that, maybe…maybe I had a chance…that you thought the same…"

He breaks his gaze from me, looking down before continuing in a very hushed, almost inaudible and choked whisper.

"…that maybe…you loved me."

I blink, lost for words.

"I don't want you lose you, too!"

Glassy, cerulean eyes glance up at me from behind dark eyelashes.

"…I love you, Terra."

I want to let go of him. I want to pull away. I want to turn away from him. I want to tell him how foolish he is to be confessing his love like this, to his best guy friend. I want to tell myself how stupid I am for hesitating and letting things get as far as they did just a moment ago, for actually taking some sort of sickening pleasure in doing so.

But, I can't.

Instead, I scoop the kid into my arms. He yelps in surprise, quickly wrapping his arms around me and clinging onto my body, clawing into my shirt in an attempt to keep himself from falling. His feet, now about two feet off of the ground, start kicking around frantically for a moment before calming down. I let my instincts take over, unsure of how to handle this situation by just _thinking_. I need to act; more than that, I need to _feel_.

"Shh…it's okay…" I whisper, trying to allow Ven's heart to be at ease. Holding him against me, one hand gently rubs circles into his clothed back. I lovingly peck his neck and cheeks, kissing away the drying tears.

"T-Terra…!" he breathes, and I can feel his heart beating through our concealed chests. It's starting to beat faster. His scrawny, little legs hoist themselves up and wrap around my waist, keeping himself up against me. A hand runs through my hair, tugging every now and then. His own lips press against my jaw and cheeks, covering my face with little pecks.

"I, really, love you, Terra," he managed to gasp out between pecks. "Always, have."

* * *

Somehow our scenery changed in the midst of all that. I suddenly find myself pinning him down onto my bed, nestled between his legs with our groins pressing against each other. It…feels pretty good. Our breathing has long gone bothered, and I can't remember the last time our lips pulled apart. I've gotten used to his taste by now, and I actually find it quite addicting. His entire being is addicting…why have I been ignoring him for so long and seen him only as my best friend?

Because that's all he's been to me…until now.

But no more. Not when I've just been given a _taste_ of what he's so willing to give to me.

I feel him shiver below me as one hand reaches under his shirt to feel his stomach. It's surprisingly firm, but his skin is just so soft I almost just rip his clothing apart for the sole reason of feeling even more of it. My lips gradually move away from his mouth – he whimpers in displeasure and it's just so damn _adorable_ – and travel down his jaw, to his neck before stopping at the collar of his shirt. Damn his clothing, keeping this lovely skin away from my touch.

Not for long.

My hands tug at his black Bullet for my Valentine shirt, teeth latching onto his neck. He gasps, arching his back and pressing his chest into mine. I groan a little, having his pelvis also shoved into mine. Damn, this kid is doing some crazy things to my body. I wouldn't even think about fucking another guy.

…and I don't plan to.

I'm pretty sure "making love" is different from just "fucking".

"T-Terra…" he exhales, tilting his head back as he arches up, giving me plenty of room to remove this retched piece of clothing.

I sit up just a tiny bit, enough to where I can yank it over his head and arms before tossing it aside. I couldn't care less where it ends up. It's not like he's going to need it. My eyes take in the body lying before me, adjusting to the darkness of my bedroom. Damn, he's grown. I remember when he used to be so tiny, scrawny, like just poking him would've broken his arm. But, now that he's, what, seventeen, he has a pretty good figure: boyish and thin but still firm and toned with muscle, hairless skin, and not a scar or blemish in sight. I instantly begin giving his chest the same treatment I've been giving his neck, kissing and nipping a bit. He shakes and groans, hands instantly moving to grab at my hair. They press against my skin and travel down my back before they find the hem of my shirt. He fists it, trying to tug it over me but failing oh so horribly under my touch. I can't help but chuckle a little against his flesh, receiving a slight tremor and a whine as a response. His hips rub against mine, urging me to do something about this obstacle. He doesn't have to ask me twice.

I yank off my A7X concert tee, sitting up and revealing my own bare, toned chest. His reaction is priceless; his eyes widen and his lips clamp together, his cheeks practically glowing in the darkness from a new blush. I laugh lightly, amused. I lean down to kiss him gingerly, missing the feeling of my lips to his. My hands roll up my shirt and throw it like a ball off to the side, and when I hear it hit the ground my hands take his. I weave our fingers together and press them against the sides of his head. We're like this for a moment or so before his kisses begin to get hungry. Guess he can't wait, eh?

My hands untangle themselves from his and glide over his bare torso toward his jeans. He shivers a little at my touch, apparently not used to be caressed in such a manner.

My fingers fumble a bit with his belt, my teeth nibbling at his bottom lip a little. I've already given up rationality and as of twenty minutes ago, I've let my body just do what feels right; right now, pampering Ven's mouth and body feels pretty damn right to me. Eventually his belt is undone and I bring his tight jeans over his thighs. The instant they're stripped from his waist, he breaks the kiss to whine. I open my eyes to see what's wrong, but then I realize that it was only because his arousal had finally been released. I didn't even notice it, that's how tight his jeans are. Well, were. They're not exactly on him anymore.

"Te-Terra…" he whimpers, grabbing at my hand. He brings it down his stomach and stops upon his clothed and hard dick, writhing a little at the contact and thrusting his hips up into my hand as a high-pitched moan drips from his parted lips.

I feel a suffocating pain in my pants. God, I need them off. _Now._

Before I can even think about going to remove my pants, Ven's hands push me aside and force me onto my back. I blink in confusion before a certain blonde crawls on top of me and straddles my waist. Having my need, clothed as it may be, press into his somewhat vulnerable body feels…indescribable. It makes me release an involuntary moan. His tiny hands roam around my chest, his lips grabbing a hold of my collar bone and nipping at it. I can only lay there and stare up at the ceiling as his hands move down towards my pants. They don't even bother messing around with my belt, since my pants are a size or two too big for me anyway (I wonder how they even stayed on all day) and they come off with ease.

There's a rather loud thud mixed in with a jiggle-esque noise of my belt buckle as it's thrown to the ground. His lips quickly find mine, snapping me out of my blank staring. My eyelids close out of instinct and my arms wrap around his small frame, pulling him down closer to me. His hips are thrust down against mine with this and he lets out a small cry of delight, opening his mouth and leaving him exposed. My tongue forces its way into his small mouth, reveling in his taste. His hands move to the bed around my head, propping himself up over me. After a moment, though, he pulls away from me and backs off. I open my eyes, taking in a deep breath I didn't realize I need, and I lean up onto my elbows to watch his antics. Ven hurries to my bedroom door and shuts it, completely submersing us in darkness. I raise an eyebrow. We're alone in this apartment, but if it makes him feel comfortable, then whatever. He can shut whatever door he wants.

Though, I couldn't help but notice the design on his boxers as he neared the lit hallway. I snicker.

"What?" his voice sounds defensive.

"…really, Ven? Dinosaurs eating sandwiches?" my snickers turn into stifled fits of laughter. Honestly, where does he _get_ all of this weird stuff!

"They're eating peanut butter and jelly, and they're pooping out rainbows! I _happen_ to like it's sense of humor!" he pounces on me, and after a moment when my eyes get adjusted to this new level of darkness I can see him glaring down at me, embarrassed.

"You're such a kid," I grin, gently poking the tip of his nose with my index finger.

"You think _that_'s great, just wait 'til you see _this_," he shifts to sit up, again straddling me as he messes around with something along the rim of his boxers.

"…no way…they light up?" I raise my eyebrows in surprise, all thoughts of humiliating the kid gone. Okay. My mind's officially been blown.

"No room for laughing now, huh, you smug bastard?" he grins slyly, knowing that I really couldn't say anything now. They fucking _light up_. How awesome is _that_?

"No, I guess not."

"Jealous?"

"I am, actually."

My hands reach for his shoulders and I pull him down to me, pecking his lips before grinning.

"And if I can't have them, well, neither can you," I whisper as my hands move down his back until they reach the rim of his boxers of awesome. He shudders, pushing himself up to move again. I almost groan in frustration since the damn kid won't stay still, but then I freeze.

…why are my boxers sliding down my hips?

Oh, wait. They've stopped.

"Terra…" I look at the blonde down by my legs. His eyes meet mine and he looks to be almost pleading. "…please tell me _now_ if you want to stop this."

I blink, confused by what he's asking.

"I want you to want this because you love me, not because I tempted you into this," his fingers' grip on the rim of my boxers loosens only slightly.

"So, Terra, do you…love me?"

I glance to the side to think. This doesn't make sense. Why is he suddenly being so hesitant? It's not like I'm taking away his virginity; that was already given to Kairi. Damn bitch.

"What…about Kairi? I thought…" I look back at him, wanting an explanation to his spasmodic behavior. He bites his lower lip.

"I lied."

"…ehh?"

"I made up what happened between me and Kairi…At first, that really was how it started. But I rejected her before things got too far. I wanted…to save myself, in the off chance that you would accept me."

"So…why did you lie?"

"I didn't want to seem pathetic…like someone who can't get anything from anybody other than you."

"Ven…"

"What?"

A hand reaches down to run through his hair as I sit up, holding my body upright with my free hand on my mattress.

"You really didn't have to say anything like that. I wouldn't care if you're still a virgin," I grimace a little, chuckling weakly. He tilts his head in curiosity.

"What?"

"I just…feel kinda guilty now. I'm about to take something away from you that, quite frankly, I'm not really sure I want. After this, there isn't turning back, and there's no way to undo whatever happens. I don't want to do anything to hurt you," I give him a weak smile.

"Y-You won't hurt me! I'll be fine with wha-whatever you do!" he stammers as scrambles up into my lap, straddling my thighs and grabbing my shoulders. He buries his face into the crook of my neck.

"Just don't leave me…I won't regret anything…I won't turn away…I need you, Terra…so _badly_," he whines the last word in a husky manner, grinding his hard dick against mine. I hiss, my hand fisting his blonde locks. He shudders slightly, inhaling a shaky gasp.

"…okay…Ven…" I manage to choke out, gingerly kissing his forehead. I feel his fingers slip between my hips and the elastic of my boxers before lightly tugging.

"Terra…" he pants into my chest a few times, pausing to gulp once. "…please…" He begins to slip the only remaining cloth off of my body.

"…ma…make love to me…"

I groan as he shifts to lift himself up and finish stripping me of my boxers. It…really doesn't help that he's kissing and nibbling at my neck and shoulder while doing so. The hand supporting us clutches the sheets covering my bed, and I swear I feel my nails almost digging into my palm through the cloth. I have to shut my eyes as Ven's lips begin to descend down my torso. His hands gently push me onto my back and he moves down my body.

"T-…Tell me to stop… if this makes you uncomfortable…okay?" he murmurs, pausing whatever the hell it is he's doing. I nod once, having a vague ide–

_Oh GOD._

A soft, wet warmth slivers up my length before engulfing it completely. My throat tightens and I let out a straggled cry. I recognize this feeling. But why does it feel so much _bette_–

"Aaaaaaaa_aaaaa_aaaaaah…!" my muscles tense as I exhale, my erection being forced into that small, wet opening. Some appendage rubs against me, and I lay there, stunned, as waves of some known yet unfamiliar sensation courses through my veins. To my dismay, it leaves only a second after making that noise. My eyebrows furrow and I grit my teeth at the displeasure from the absence of warmth.

"Are…you…okay?" I hear Ven's voice, hot and heavy, ask out of concern. I gulp and nod, unable to speak.

"Are you sure? I-I can stop, if that's w-what you wan– "

God, _shut up_, Ven!

"No. Just…k-keep doing…what you're doing…" I force myself to reply, chest heaving and wet with a bit of sweat.

It feels like ages pass by as Ven more than likely debates to himself on what to do before that warmth surrounds me again. Reflexively, I thrust up. A muffled yelp that causes a vibration to surge through me is my response. I have to grab onto something _now_ or else I'm seriously going to lose it! Then I remember his hair is still between my fingers.

I grab a tight hold of it and yank slightly. He whines, a sound that's just so fucking _arousing_. God, I really am about to lose it.

And after what seems like forever, I do. I pull on his hair hard enough for him to release me, which he does with an innocent, enticing whimper that makes me twitch. I open my eyes, simultaneously sitting up, and briefly take in the sight of his face: blushing, hot, a tiny trickle of pre-cum streaming down from his swollen and pink lips, eyes shut tightly to release a tear. I lean in and devour those lips, forcing my tongue between them as his arms wrap around my body and hold me close, pressing our sweaty flesh together. Without any effort because of how _light_ the kid is, I quickly change our positions by flipping him over onto his back, wedged between his widely spread thighs. He squeaks yet again (which I'm actually kind of starting to like) as he's sandwiched between me and the mattress. My fingers claw at his awesome yet unnecessary boxers, prepared to just tear the damn thing to shreds if it didn't come off with success.

Luckily for him, it does.

Ven pulls away, realizing that we're both completely nude. He stares up at me through half-lidded, hazed eyes. His lips tremble a little, as if he's trying to say something.

"…Terra…" he exhales in a husky whisper. His hands reach up and curl around the frame of my jaw.

There…really isn't turning back at this point, is there?

"…take me…"

After a moment of just staring, I finally move to take action. I shift to position myself at his entrance.

Damn, it's really tiny. I hope I don't _break_ him.

My eyes meet his as I entwine our fingers together, pinning his hands by the sides of his head. I steal one last look at the virgin Ventus Lemaire…my best friend. The innocence bestowed upon his face won't suit him for much longer.

And I'll be the one to blame.

I lean down to kiss him lovingly, tilting my head to lock our lips together in a perfect fit. I watch his eyelids flutter closed.

Ven…

I shut my eyes tightly as I begin to push in. He lets out a scream into our connected lips, digging his nails into my knuckles with a tight squeeze. It takes a while, but I freeze once I'm all the way in.

…I'm sorry.

After a short while of letting him get used to it (as well as myself; _damn_, he's tight!), I slowly pull my lips away from his and I open my eyes. Tears are streaming down the sides of his face, though he seems to have calmed down. I kiss away the remaining, salty tears, hoping it would help him get his mind off of whatever pain he's still feeling. His hips nudge up slightly. He groans from the contact. I bite my lip.

"…you…can move now…" he whimpers. I look down into his eyes, blinking out of uncertainty. His voice is strangled, and he sounds like he's still in pain. I really don't want to keep going until he's ready, but…

"Didn't I say that I would be fine with whatever you do? I love you, Terra. And if enduring a little pain is what it'll take for me to get that message through your thick head…" his voice is hushed. He pauses to smile reassuringly. "…then so be it. So, do whatever it takes for you to tell me the same thing."

I gulp.

"Y-You sure?"

He giggles half-heartedly as his hands free themselves from mine and allow his fingers brush some disheveled hair away from my eyes.

"Yeah…"

His arms wrap around me, one around my shoulders and the other looping under my arm to get a firm hold of my waist. He buries his face into my neck, calming his breathing. I feel the light brushing of his eyelashes as his eyelids shut. He pulls me closer against him, and he exhales slowly.

"…love me."

That's all it takes for me to just go completely over the edge.

My feet push me forward, rolling my hips into his. He whimpers, but just barely. His grip around me tightens when I roll up, and it loosens when I roll back. Sweat begins to moisten our skin, allowing his small body to easily slide against mine. His hardened dick rubs between our stomachs and with the friction I provide it makes him mewl and moan. Of course; only _Ven _would make those noises to provoke me.

He has a real talent for that, the little bastard.

One arm swings itself behind his leg, my fingers instantly clinging onto the sheets gradually becoming damp below us. It hoists his leg up, giving me just the slightest more bit of room. His small cries become a little louder. My other arm brings itself behind him, bracing myself to take it to the next level. My pelvis draws back, pulling out of him a little. He shudders and gasps as I near fully exiting. I stop when my tip is at the entrance. Taking in a deep breath, my grasp tightens around his body and my teeth latch onto his earlobe.

Without warning, I thrust in.

I hit something soft – his prostate, I think my old health class called it.

Ven throws his head back and screams, digging his nails into my back. I do it once more at the same pace.

"_FUCK!_"

I must've hit his prostate again.

I lose count of exactly how many times I do it over and over again.

I lose count of exactly how many times he screams.

I lose count of exactly how many times he scratches at my back.

It's very hard to focus in this kind of heat. It's…so different from the others.

Aurora. Yuffie. Cinderella. Even Aqua.

_None_ of them can compare to Ven's heat.

"Terr – Terra!"

Their screams never gave me the urge to make them scream even louder.

"I-I'm gon – gonna–!"

My mouth engulfs his to shut him up, for just a moment. I can tell he's close – why not make it good? He's already made me get this far. There's no shame anymore.

I pull out, leaving him whimpering and unfulfilled, not yet finished. My arms scoop him up as I stand onto the floor and just as before, he clings onto me for dear life, arms and legs wrapped around me. My tongue attacks his and he submits, moaning and shaking in my grasp.

One turn and three long strides later, his back is pounded into a wall. Ven lets out a squeak, which I find more arousing than adorable at this point, and breaks away from my face to inhale. I seize this opportunity to flip him over, smooshing his chest and stomach into the wall and his back into me. His neck rolls his head back until it's resting on my shoulder and his hands claw desperately but _futilely_ at the wall for anything to support him. I thrust into him, wrapping his legs back behind my waist.

"AHN!" he yelps, arching his back into my chest as he pushes against the wall.

As light as he is, he's still a lot heavier than all the women I've done this to. I'm having a hard time staying on my feet while supporting his bouncing weight, let alone maintaining my sanity from hearing all of those delicious, purely sinful noises escape from that tiny mouth of his.

"A-Ah, ah, ah, ahn, ah, T-Ter– _AH!_"

I scramble back to my rather messy bed, just barely managing to make it before falling from the weight I'm carrying. We're flipped over, shoving Ven's face down into the mattress with his legs still wrapped back around me. His fingers grip the wet sheets tight enough for me to see his knuckles turn white. He continues to let out those whines and moans mixed in with _FUCK_ and _oh my God_ and, growing frequent, _T-T-TerRAAAAH!_

He grabs one of my hands pressed down into the mattress around his head and clumsily, erratically guides it down the front of his body toward his unattended groin. His hand presses my palm into his erection and he mewls and whines in a needy tone.

"I-I-I-I'm g-gonna c-cuuuuUUUAAAAAHHH _FUCK!_" his cry escalates as I grab at his dick and begin to stroke it in time with my thrusts. I press my chest to his back, further squishing him into my mattress. My cheek presses to his over his shoulder, my eyes half-open and a bit glazed over with whatever it is this kid is doing to me. He whimpers pathetically, pressing his face further to mine affectionately. His voice just barely manages to croak.

"T-Terra…I'm g-gonna cu–"

"Not yet."

I think those are the first words I've said since we started this. They just came out in such a breathless, _weak _tone. I think he might've taken some pleasure in knowing that _he_ was reason I was so out of it.

I pull out and ignore his groans of dissatisfaction as I flip him over onto his back. Ven manages to look up at me, trembling a little from all the times I've abused his prostate. His face is so red, in part from blushing and in part from having it just shoved into two different surfaces, and there are some lingering tears in his eyes, but they compliment his foggy, bright blues so well. I can't help but smile a little at him. My hands tangle with his and I press them on the areas on the bed around him, exactly the same way we started.

I lean down to kiss him kindly before pushing in one last time, his eyelids shutting before mine follow suit. He grunts, but it's definitely not as pain-filled as it had been…how long ago? I don't know exactly how long we've been at this. My head is spinning too much for me to think.

My lips lightly caress his as my hips roll into his probably-sore pelvis, trying to be as soft and gentle as I can. I've never taken it up the ass myself (and nor do I ever plan to), but I can imagine it to be _very_ fucking painful. He kisses back with a weak and tired but honest effort, probably using as many chances as he can to express his emotions to me without the use of words.

That was actually pretty poetic of me. Awesome.

He breaks away suddenly.

"_TERRA!_"

Something wet and sticky erupts between our bodies, making him shake violently and wail my name.

Did…he just –?

"Oh _fuc_–"

Waves of pleasure strike mercilessly through my very being as I, too, well…cum. I've cum before. But it never made me this _weak_ in the knees…err, arms. I yell at the top of my lungs something I don't quite understand, tightly squeezing Ven's hands in mine as I release inside of him.

An eternity passes before it's over.

Tired as hell and dizzy as fuck, I sway a little before collapsing to his side, releasing my hold on him and pulling out at the same time. My dick starts to soften as I just lay there, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. My eyelids stay shut and my heart pounds like a drum against my rib cage. A pair of scrawny, sweaty, warm, and comforting arms wraps around me, and an equally scrawny, sweaty, warm, and comforting figure presses against mine.

"You screamed my name."

He speaks softly. I open my eyes drowsily to look at the smaller boy holding me in his arms, curling into my body.

"…I did?" I whisper back, so out of my mind I can't even remember what happened past ten seconds ago. Never had an orgasm that did that to me. He giggles amusingly, nuzzling his face into my damp chest.

"Yeah. You did."

There's an awkward silence lingering between us for a moment.

"…does that mean that…you love me?" he glances up at me through dark eyelashes, his cheeks not yet recovering from blushing. I have to think about this.

"…I dunno…does it?" I've never screamed my partner's name before. It was always just grunts and groans and whatever the hell noise my throat felt like making.

"Well…screaming one's name like that means that you're thinking about them."

He cuddles into me.

"And, since it was _my_ name, that means you were thinking about me. Right?"

"…I guess?"

I'm starting to come down from my high.

"Ven?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that you've always loved me…how long ago is 'always'?"

"Remember our first Christmas? When I gave you that present?"

"Yeah?"

"That's when."

I look down at him incredulously.

"…wha?"

"When I saw how happy it made you for me to remember your birthday instead of being distracted by Christmas, I guess I kinda wanted to make you happy like that all the time."

"I see…and _how_ long have you been trying to get into my pants?" I ask, unamused.

"Since I learned what sex was," he winks mischievously. I flick his forehead, earning a light and hoarse laugh.

"What about you? You said you wouldn't have finished going through with this if you didn't love me, too. What made you decide that you did?"

I glance away, trying to remember.

"I'm…not exactly sure, to be honest. I guess it was just because the way you made me feel was different from everyone else I thought I'd loved. Like…it was _right_."

"Hmm."

"Ven. I realize that I must've hurt you so much. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I told you I didn't mind going through some pain if it got you to say you love me too. I mean, yeah, it wasn't exactly _wonderful_ having something shoved up there…" he pauses to turn my face to his.

"…but I'm glad that it was _you_."

Without thinking, I lean down and press my lips to his. He returns it with just as much emotion, and I feel a tear rolling down his cheek into my chest.

…it's funny. Just three, maybe four, hours ago, I saw him as nothing more than some weird kid I picked up and became best friends with. But…why has it become so much more in such a short span of time? Were we really meant to be more than friends, like now? Did I just let my hormones get the better of me and let me take advantage of some poor kid who poured his heart out to me?

Maybe God made me smart so I could meet this kid, just so this could happen.

I wonder what Ven would say if I told him that, since he doesn't believe in God.

I wonder if his feelings for me would make him, maybe, change his mind.

Yeah, right.

This is Ventus "I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck-About-Anything-Having-To-Do-With-Religion-So-Shut-The-Hell-Up-And-Live-Your-Life-And-Let-Me-Live-Mine-Bitch" Lemaire…my best friend.

I wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I want Ven's boxers. Juuuust saying. ;D

I hope you all enjoyed, but the only person here I'm really trying to impress is my beloved CupAPebbles! I'm sorry it's (technically) no longer Christmas, but I only missed it by ten minutes!

By the way, when I initially uploaded this, about 3/4 of it was all in a text block. I had to go through it and manually edit the whole damn thing myself. You're all welcome. ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, L4D, CoD, BFMV, A7X, yadda yadda yadda.


End file.
